Final Destination 3 Stage Crash
by Darket
Summary: (Finished, Now working on another FD fic) Two years have passed since Flight 180 crashed and a class is ready to go to a theater. I am going to update soon and this story does get gory at some points. Read and Review, I wont let you down
1. The premonition

This is my first Final Destination fan fiction. It's going to be posted in installments so it can be more dramatic. You know, like there on a cliffhanger and you want to know what's going to happen and that puts people on the edge. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Final Destination 3:  
"The stage wreck"  
  
The teacher was watching his student's act for the play they were going to put on. Jimmy got up and started to act. The teacher was impressed and Michael was disappointed. "Jimmy, I think you are going to play the leading role in our play... Michael, you have the part of the jester." The teacher said. Michael threw down the book and was pissed. They went to lunch and Jimmy got most of the attention. "Come on Mike, it's not that bad..." Jenny said. "I have the part of a fucking jester, of course it's bad!" Michael said. He pointed out in the play that near the end he was beheaded for not making anybody laugh. Jenny went back to Eating and Mark sat at the table with them. "Did you all remember to pay that fee for the school trip?" Mark asked. "Yeah..." Courtney said. The trip was after school and Michael looked at Jenny's tray. A fork impaled a tomato and it seemed very like a part of a murder movie. Jimmy was talking to Chris and Brian at the table. The storm was blowing in and Courtney hoped it wouldn't cancel the trip. They all went back to class after the bell rang and the teacher taught them play etiquette. "Mr. Dawkins, you've gone over this before. We know how to behave. We don't act like- JESTERS!" Jimmy said as he looked at Michael. "If you keep talking, I'll put your ass in the infirmary before the play even starts!" Michael yelled.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU! Stop. Ok? In an hour, were going to get on the bus and drive to the theater. I don't want to hear any complaining, whining, or fighting! In the mean time, write a small 2 page report about your character and your thoughts about it." Mr. Dawkins said. They started writing and a loud blast of thunder shook the room. The A/C stopped and it started making a strange sound. It sounded like a ghost trying to speak, but it couldn't be understood. They all turned in their papers and were excited to leave. "Well... These look like some nice reports. The busses wont arrive for a good half an hour. We can watch some TV." Mr. Dawkins said. He flipped through the channels and saw a news report on the 2nd anniversary of the crash of Flight 180. "The families of the Flight 180 victims have gathered at Mt. Abraham High School today. Even though it was one of the most horrifying events a JFK Airport, people still talk about Alex Browning pulling all of his friends off of the plane. It turned out as one of the most supernatural incidents when it happened a year later on Route 23 on this same day..." the reporter said before Mr. Dawkins changed the channel. "Enough about Flight 180... He's a physic, get over it!" Mr. Dawkins said. They turned on a program about the theater they were about to go to. 45 minutes went by and the bus was late. The class of 13 got in their seats and they left for the theater, which was 2 hours away. "This play might be good..." Courtney said. "It's called the Angel of Death, it's most likely going to be scary!" Mark said. They drove there and the theater had 70 people already in line.  
When they went into the theater a few ushers guided them to their seats. "This is the acting class that was booked here. Hello, I'm Karl and I'll be your usher. Follow me!" Karl said. He was happy with his job and the theater manager was in an argument with his supervisor. "The maintenance guy need to fix that light above the stage!" the manager yelled. "He said that he was going to come in tomorrow. Sir, this place is 200 years old, it will be fine! That light wont really make a difference." The supervisor said. Jenny listened to the argument with Michael and they were assigned seats. All the students had an entire area to sit at and the got different seats. Michael took a seat in the front row and it fell back. He got up and was pissed. Jenny was a few seats back and he sat next to her. The class talked and the lights dimmed. As they dimmed, a red light glowed on stage. The orchestra was below the stage and spark guns shot off to reveal the Angel of death. A chorus began to sing in a different language and a few actors fell to the floor. "This is ridiculous..." Jimmy said. A wire attached to a pole was holding on to the Angel of Death. One of the lights burnt out and the wire team pulled to raise the angel again. "PULL!" the captain yelled. The man pulled the wire and raised the angel. "I curse this world with death. The time of Judgment Day is near..." The angel said. They lifted him again and the pole bent. "I condemn this planet and all its people... Fear me, know..." the angel said before he was shook. The screws keeping the pole on broke and the angel fell to the ground. Sandbags followed him and the man operating the wire was pulled up towards the top. He went past the curtains and was hit by the broken end of the pole. The pole shot through his stomach and he screamed. The frame on the left side fell and the angel screamed. It crushed him and grinded his carcass up. The other actors were hit and the frame knocked the spark guns were knocked out of place. They were timed and the side on the left shot the curtains and hit the crowd. Mark was scared and Courtney grabbed onto his arm and screamed. A spark gun pointed at them and fried them both.  
  
The frame kept sliding and it hit the frame on the right side of the stage. It rolled on and crushed Karl as he was walking by the front part. His body was stabbed and he screamed in agony until he died. The crowd started moving and the second frame hit the ceiling and started knocking the lights off. A light shot down and hit Jimmy in the head. His head splattered on Brian and Chris and they screamed. Brian was scared and he tried to get the light off of him. The electricity from the light shocked him when he touched it and Brian was electrocuted. Chris got up and made his was down the isle screaming. Poles shot down and hit ongoing civilians. The stage collapsed and killed the chorus and orchestra. The ceiling was coming down and Jenny fell down. Michael was already out of the isle and Mr. Dawkins helped Jenny up. A pole shot down and impaled Mr. Dawkins. It knocked his head off and Jenny screamed in terror. Fire from the curtains started to burn the theater and Jenny ran out of the collapsing ceiling's path. A pole fell and the force ripped through her chest. The other students shuffled through the chairs and Chris was going towards the door. A cable snapped and shot at them. It whacked Chris and the crowd. Michael looked at Chris and they hit the ground. Fires surrounded them and Chris's head was cut in two. The crowd was smacked in half and Michael's legs were gone. His guts rolled out and he struggled to keep them in. Fires surrounded him and he screamed. His guts rolled out and his head hit the floor... I'll update later. Send a review of what you think and I will review ASAP!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!! Expect this story to get more gruesome.  
  
Remember, this was the opening sequence...Think of the deaths. If you've read my "A nightmare on ELM street" fanfictions you can know how sick the future ones will. 


	2. Signs

Michael froze and he was sweating. He was started to Hyper ventilate and Courtney looked at him. "Take your seat, the show will start in a few minutes." Karl said. He saw the manager talking about the broken light. Courtney looked at him and Michael sat in his chair. It fell back and he gasped. "What is it?" Mark asked. "Holy shit... This whole place is going to collapse!" Michael said. Karl turned around and Courtney tried to get him to calm down. "Mike, you're just having a bad dream." Courtney said. "It's all happening like the dream! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS PLAY!!!" Michael yelled. Mr. Dawkins ran down from the isle and was angry. "What's going on?" Mr. Dawkins asked. Karl sighed and pointed at Michael. "The kid just had a bad dream or something. Sir, we need to calm him down or your entire class is going to have to leave." Karl said. "Stop trying to ruin our trip since you got stuck as a jester Michael!" Jimmy yelled. The crowd on the left side was having trouble enjoying the show and they started to walk towards the exit. The manager looked at the crowd and he was pissed. "Hold on, you do not have to leave. We'll have the kid removed and you may enjoy the show." The manager said. The crowd went to there seats and the show was starting. The manager ran to Karl and looked around. "This kid is going to have to leave." The manager said. Michael got up and started screaming. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" Michael screamed as they pulled him out. The orchestra started to play and the Angel of Death arrived. Courtney was scared and she got up and started to walk for the door. "Courtney, where are you going?" Mark asked. "I just have a bad feeling about staying here." Courtney said. Mark tried to watch the show and wondered if he wasn't lying. Jenny watched him leave and she shook. In an instant, she ran out the door and Chris followed. The crowd was scared and the manager called the whole class out. Jimmy was pulled out and Brian chose to not leave along with a few students. "There fucking crazy... This trip was 30 dollars!" Brian said. Karl brought them out and the manager went back inside to get the rest.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Michael! You get pissed off so you cancel the trip for everybody now that you have the part of a jester!" Jimmy yelled. "I don't give a shit about that play!!! I saw it happen!!! I SAW IT!!! And you need to stop talking about my part like it's your only fucking defense story!" Michael yelled. Jimmy shoved him and Michael punched him in response. Mr. Dawkins and Karl pulled them apart and Michael got up. "You've got some serious fucking issues to work out!" Jimmy yelled. Brian held his head and tried to calm them down. "ENOUGH! We just need to take some time and relax... Close your eyes and find your center piece..." Brian said. Just when he said that, a large crashing sound was heard and they saw a frame hit the actors. The stage fell apart and everybody inside was killed. Michael was afraid and the class was shocked. They got out of the way of the path and a wave of smoke shot out. Jimmy was in shock and Chris saw wires shoot across the theater and Brian walked towards them. A wire snapped him in two and he splattered across the floor. They were horrified and his body continued to move and breath. Karl got them as far away from the building as possible and it collapsed. "BRIAN!!!" Chris screamed as the building went down. His brother was gone and Michael sat on the ground in disbelief and fear. The fire department showed up and they took them to the hospital. One of them was hurt and they were taken to the lobby to talk with the FBI about the crash. Michael was up there and he was traumatized. "Did you see it, did you know you were going to die?" the agent asked. Michael nodded yes and they were confused. "Don't ask me how... But I just saw it all unfold in a blink of an eye." Michael said. He grabbed a cigarette from his coat pocket and started smoking. "Do you remember what triggered it?" the agent asked. "Yeah... It was that guy pulling the wire. The maintenance man hadn't shown up and the pole supporting the wire was broken. It sent the actor down and the frame... The whole thing just crashed into the stage and messed up the alignment of the spark guns. The crowd was fried, poles impaled everyone and there were wires... DAMN IT! I'M NOT CRAZY!!! THIS FUCKING HAPPENED!!! I SAW IT!!!" Michael screamed. The agent took notes and they left the room. Michael held his head down and tears fell from his eyes. "I saw it... Why is this happening?" Michael asked. The parents showed up and the storm was clearing up. Michael hugged his parents and looked at Jenny. She cried and hugged them. They got home and Michael looked at all of his posters. They were horror movie posters from the Friday the 13th series. The rage of dead people filled his mind and he ripped them down. Every poster hit the ground and he slammed his head into the wall. His mom walked in and sat down with him. "Michael, you need to calm down." Mrs. Ann said. "I just knew it was going to happen. It's like that kid Alex Browning. We had the same dream! Our premonitions were the same... It just keeps bothering me." Michael said. "What's bothering you?" Mrs. Ann asked. "When Death's coming back for us..." Michael replied. The storm blew back in and the lights went out. Jenny was using the phone and she wanted to call Mark's house to see if he was ok. There was no answer and she hung up the phone. Most of all, she was worried about Michael. Jenny picked up the phone and put it back down. Just then, she remembered Mark's cell phone number. Mark was driving down the road on his motorcycle and he god the call.  
  
His headset was on and he answered the phone. "Hello?" Mark asked. "It's Jenny, I called everybody but Michael and I wanted to know if you were ok." Jenny replied. "I'm fine... I was going over to Courtney's house. Listen, this isn't the best time to talk. I'll call you back when I get the chance... Bye!" Mark said. He hung up the phone and lightning started to strike he looked in the flower shop windows and wondered about getting some for Courtney. It was at the red light and a light shined into it. He saw his reflection and a dark shadow went over it. The shadow made a weird sound and he looked around. Nothing was there and lightning struck again. It hit a power line and messed up the turn signals. The light went green and he saw another green light ahead. He kept driving and some cars were going that way too. All the lights on the intersection were green and Mark drove towards them. Car came out and he slammed on the brakes. The wet road knocked him off of his bike and his bike went into another car. His helmet flew off and his back was hurt. When he looked to his right, a truck went towards him and slammed the brakes. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mark screamed. The truck hit him and trampled his body. The grinding tires ripped him apart and blood hit some pedestrians. The traffic was jammed and there was a small car accident. The truck driver got out and looked back at Mark's corpse. A clerk ran out to the accident and the truck driver was scared. "I didn't see him coming!!! He ran the red light and hit the truck!" the truck driver yelled. Jimmy was at home and he was watching a sitcom to erase the horrifying events today from his mind. The program turned off and a news bulletin came up. "This is news 7 bringing you live coverage from a 3 car pile up in town today. The turn signals were fried from the lightning storm..." the reporter said. Michael and the others were watching TV at the time and they were shocked by the news. "A biker was thrown from his motor cycle earlier and trampled by a truck. The bike belonged to 17-year old Mark Roberts. His body was found mangled under the truck and he was killed instantly. The pile up wounded 4 people and nobody was killed. We send our prayers out to the victim's family. We will top more about this and the theater collapse tonight at ten... We now return to our regularly scheduled program." The reporter said. Michael was terrified and Jimmy watched the news. He was afraid and Jenny started to cry. "It's all happening again." Karl said. He was Eugene's cousin and was going to visit him the same weekend he died. The survivors were scared and were wondering who was going down next and when...  
  
That's all for this update. Expect more soon... Very soon... 


	3. From the park to farm

Michael dropped the remote and couldn't sleep. "Wait..." Michael said. He thought about the accident and remembered Mark and Courtney getting fried by the fire. Without hesitation, he got up and went downstairs to the phone. He called Courtney and she answered. "Courtney!" Michael said. "Michael? Did you see it? Did you see what happened? Most of all did you see it happen?" Courtney asked. Michael nodded and he replied in angst. "No, but I might as well have. This is exactly like Flight 180. Death is coming after all the survivors and we'll all be dead. I just want you to be careful. I'm going to call the others and have a meeting in the park tomorrow. I'm going to figure out the design and try to be careful. Just go up your steps and try not to fall. Don't leave your bed or house. I'll be over tomorrow." Michael said. "Why are you able to move freely?" Courtney asked. "I died last in the premonition and Mark died first from a spark gun. He's dead now and Death wont get me or his design will go ape shit." Michael said. They got done talking and he called all the people he could.  
  
Courtney went to sleep and the storm kept coming in. She saw the raindrops hitting the balcony outside of her window. They looked like spears and she thought about what Michael said. She remembered that she was next to Mark when the sparks hit. "I can't be me... Can it?" she thought. Jenny was in her room and her parents were out of town. The phone rang and she was too afraid to answer it. "Please leave a message... Jenny, it's Michael. I know you're very scared right now. Were going to defeat death and you need to meet us at the park tomorrow. I'm not going to school and I don't think that they expect us to. Please be there." The machine said. It beeped and Michael hung up his phone. Michael turned on a movie and it was a Nightmare on Elm Street. Mike watched Freddy pull some kid into bed. Seconds later blood shot out and Michael turned off the television. He tried to sleep, but the visions of the theater crash would remain torment in his mind forever.  
  
Morning came and they all went to the park. Jenny, Karl, and Mr. Dawkins didn't show up. Jimmy was sitting at the picnic table and he was scared. "Ok, we need to get this all figured out." Michael said. "Don't just fuck around, tell me, am I next? Who is?" Jimmy asked. Michael heard a loud buzzing sound and there was construction going on across the road. "So even if this list exists, who do you think is next? Am I next? I was next to Mark when the guns went off. Just tell us. It makes everything easier." Courtney said. They were all arguing and Chris was starting get paranoid. "My brother was just killed yesterday by a cable and I want to know how long I have before death tries to kill me." Chris said. "It sounds weird but its best you don't know. In the end, were all going to die? It's simple... We can found a house and just rig it up to defeat death. He cant kill us if were all in an environment where he can't get us." Michael said.  
  
"I'm not up to that! I don't want to live with strangers for the rest of my life!" Jimmy said. They all got up and walked away. Jenny walked towards the park and was willing to find out how to beat death. There was a loud crashing sound from the construction site and a metal beam fell down on Jenny. She jumped out of the way and was near the construction site. The steel beam was glowing red at the end and Mark ran to help her. She was ok and the construction workers came in. "Are you ok? You kids aren't supposed to be at this end of the construction site!" the worker said. The steel beam had metal cable under it and it melted. The cable snapped and Courtney looked up. "LOOK OUT!" Michael screamed. The wire unleashed a bed of metal rods and they all impaled Courtney. Blood shot from her body and hit Jimmy and Chris. Jenny shook and she let out a scream of terror. "Do you feel like getting that rigged house or shall we leave ourselves open?" Michael asked. Chris was terrified and he nodded yes. The cops showed up and Courtney's parents were there. Jenny and Michael watched them load in Courtney's corpse. "How long?" Jenny asked. "How long what?" Michael replied. "When am I up to die?" Jenny asked. Michael didn't say and they went into town to find out where to stay. After thinking, Michael filed a search on the employee's list of the theater that collapsed. "Hey, I'm going out of town for a few hours. I need to find that guy Karl. He's on the list and you guys needed to get Mr. Dawkins to come along." Michael said. They agreed and Michael got into his car. He drove to West Virginia to find him.  
  
Chris got back from the store and had duct tape, locks, and a shelf to keep sharp objects in. "You really packed up! There are thick leather gloves, heavy duty rubber bands and everything!" Jenny said. "I'm making a promise to Brian to stay alive long enough so I can at least keep our blood line going." Chris said. They nodded and Jimmy looked in the bags. "Chris... You forgot the food. I'll go get it." Jimmy said. Chris stopped him and said that they could go get it later. Jenny gave Mr. Dawkins a call and he wasn't there. Michael was down the road from Karl's place and he was chopping wood. He put a stump under the high-powered axe and pulled a lever. The axe lowered down and put a few tons of pressure on it. The stump broke in two and Karl put the axe back up. He grabbed the stump and put it on a pile of logs behind him. "Just a few more." Karl said. Michael was on his way and he saw a stack of logs fall over. They hit the car and Michael swerved to the left. There were no logs and he looked around. "Logs... Is that a sign?" Michael thought. Karl grabbed a piece of wood and rolled it over to the machine. He took his seat and picked up the wood. Wind blew on him from the woodpile and Karl saw death's shadow in the axe's reflection.  
  
He carried the wood and the stack of wood fell on him. His body was pinned and the wood kept falling. A heavy piece hit the lever and the axe started to come down. Michael drove in and saw Karl under the wood. He ran towards him and the axe hit Karl in the neck. Karl tried to scream and blood came out of his mouth. The log rolled off and Karl tried to crawl back. Michael was trying to get logs off of him and the axe went up. Karl looked at him and coughed up more blood. "Hold on Karl, I'll get you out!" Michael said. He pulled off logs and Karl was able to move a little. His neck was slightly broken and the log pile collapsed again. A few fell on Michael and he couldn't move. Another log hit the lever and sent the axe back down before it could go back up. "DON'T LET ME DIE!!!" Karl cried as the axe hit his skull. It kept going down and his eyes went wide open. His head cracked in two and blood poured out. His brain rolled out on a puddle of blood and it hit Michael's foot. Michael kicked it away and ran as far away from the site as possible. He got in his car and drove back home. The logs rolled off and the axe went back up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Expect some more soon. I update quickly. As of now when I write this, it is 5/28/04 at 1:22 AM. I'll try to fit in another chapter before I go to my dad's house. My cousin Michelle is finally getting married and yesterday was the last day of school for me. This is going to be a long summer. Expect a few more deaths up ahead. CHOW! 


	4. Mr Bludworth

Covered the closets with duct tape and did the same with all the light sockets. The gas products were across the yard and inside of the shed. Chris was sleeping on the couch and the wind blew in. He left an empty glass bottle of Sun drop next to him. It was knocked off and the bottle shattered on the floor. He was about to roll over on it and Jenny swept up the glass. She smacked him and Chris looked at her with his tired face. "Safety bottles don't mean glass you moron!" Jenny said. "I can't help it... You won't find Sun Drop at grocery stores in New York. I went down to the gas station and guess what, I found 1932 style bottles." Chris said. "Ok... Just don't get glass and be careful next time." Jenny said. He nodded and turned on some TV. "As we reach our top story for today, a recent number of murders has happened lately. The FBI is in investigation for the murder of Karl Self. He was found under a high-powered axe. This device is used for chopping wood in Tennessee. From reports, the killer came from behind the stack of wood behind him. The stack pinned his body and the killer proceeded to decapitate the man." The reporter said. Chris yelled for the others and they all sat on the couch. Jimmy was walking towards the couch and the broom fell.  
  
He tripped on it and barely managed to brace his fall. The dustpan of glass was a few inches from his face and he knocked the dustpan away. The glass hit an old Barbie doll in the corner and Jimmy sat up. "Shit!" Jimmy said. They helped him up and Jimmy saw the glass shards sticking out of the doll. Jenny grabbed a pair of tongs and tossed it in the dumpster down the road along with the other glass shards. Mr. Dawkins was watching the news and he held his head down. "Flight 180, Route 23... The accident at the theater was apart of Death's design. FUCK! That kid fucked it up! Now he's back for me..." Mr. Dawkins said. He packed his bags and went to go join Michael and the rest. Michael came back from West Virginia and got inside. He slammed the door shut and put his back against the wall. He slid to the floor and held his face. "Karl's dead..." Michael said.  
  
"We know... It was all over the news earlier. Death almost got Chris and Jimmy. We need to find a way to screw around with the list. If the list is corrupted, Death can't get us." Jenny said. "Just how can we? What if we tried to go back and..." Michael said before the phone interrupted him. Jenny walked over to it and put her hand on the phone. "Who could it be? Nobody gave out the phone number, did they? Hello?" Jenny asked. "Jenny... Let me speak to Michael." The man said. She held the phone away from her head and was scared. Michael grabbed the phone and started talking. "Michael! I just heard that you wanted to defeat death." The man said. "Yeah... How the hell did you get this number?" Michael asked. "That's not important. Surviving is. Meet me at the morgue in Mt. Abraham tomorrow and I can help you." The man said before hanging up the phone.  
  
Michael hung up the phone and everybody looked at him. "Anybody up for an hour drive to Mt. Abraham?" Michael asked. Everybody raised there hands and were more anxious to go to another area than stay in town and die. Mr. Dawkins stopped them all and tried to calm them down. "Listen, if we all get in the car, death can cause an accident to wipe us out. Michael, Courtney called me the other day and said that you were last. It's best you should go with somebody who is not next." Mr. Dawkins said. The first thing that came to Michael's mind was Jenny. He didn't know why but that was all. "So she's not next?" Jimmy asked. "No. Listen, nobody else is going to die. When you leave the apartment, watch where you're going. Stay away from power lines, puddle, cars, or anything that you know that can kill you!" Michael said. He got in the car with Jenny and they drove off. Chris picked up his 6-pack of sun drop and put it in the cabinet. "This place is a mess... Chris, stay here and do not do anything stupid! Stay awake and sit on the couch." Mr. Dawkins said. He and Jimmy walked out the door and checked the tires to see if it was safe. They spent 20 minutes checking it and then left. Chris kicked back and didn't notice his arm was on the remote. The volume was being cranked up. A small breeze blew in and the 6-pack was knocked out of the cabinet. Chris turned on the TV and a loud song played. He held his ears and didn't hear the crashing sound. The TV was turned down and he relaxed. While watching TV, he felt a little thirsty and looked around. There were no hazards in the way and he walked towards the kitchen. The first step he made hit the sun drop and he fell.  
  
His back hit the floor and all the glass. Blood poured out of his body and Chris couldn't move. He could barely stay awake now... Mr. Dawkins and Jimmy kept driving around town getting stuff. Michael drove through Mt. Abraham and Jenny looked around. "This is where the Flight 180 survivors lived." Jenny said. "I just can't believe this happened again. I heard of Alex Browning, but I could never believe the stories. I didn't believe one. Now that it's happened I can't turn around and laugh at all the people who believed it." Michael said. They continued driving down the road. Jenny looked at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't believe you when it happened. The chances of you being right then was just plain fictional. I just had that feeling to follow and now I wonder why didn't I just stay in the theater? Why was it that I didn't just kill myself now and not worry about Death?" Jenny asked. Michael pulled over and put his head on the wheel. "I just don't know anymore. I can't figure out why I decided to leave the theater. Why do I fight death? In the long run he has won. I just wonder why." Michael said.  
  
He slammed on the gas and drove up the mountain. The car was just a few meters away form the edge of the cliff. "Why bother? If me and you die, Death's plan is fucked up!!!" Michael exclaimed. He slammed on the gas and the car didn't move. He tried to open the doors and they were locked. The locks wouldn't come out and Michael hit the car in reverse. The car backed up and he slammed his head against the wheel. Jenny started to cry. They looked at each other and a strange feeling came over them. "Fuck death..." Jenny said. She kissed him and they got in the back seat. An hour went by and they went to the Morgue. It was a dark place and Michael took the first step in. "Hello?" Michael asked. Jenny walked in and saw a coffin. It wasn't open yet and she touched it. They walked through the morgue and saw a few tables with bodies on them.  
  
Jenny backed up and a hand grabbed her. She screamed and Michael looked towards her. "Hello Michael! You Jenny should have knocked... I could have gotten the door for you." Mr. Bludworth said as he pushed in the body. The body had holes all over it and he went over it with a brush. "That's Courtney." Michael said. Mr. Bludworth smiled and pulled a dress out of the closet. "It was Courtney. But she's dead now. You have figured out the order of deaths by now. At least I hope." Mr. Bludworth said. He rubbed Jenny's chin and looked at her in the eyes. "Just is it important that you know?" Michael rubbed his head in confusion. "I guess it does. If we know who's next we can help prevent it." Michael said. Mr. Bludworth put the dress on Courtney and smiled. "Will it work? You can only postpone it with these... Premonitions. But death will always come back. You flawed the design by walking out of that theater. Remember that there is a design for everybody. You also must know that Life always defeats death." Mr. Bludworth said. "Life? Death takes life and you said Death cannot be stopped." Jenny said. Mr. Bludworth held up his watch and gasped. "Look at the time. I think you need to go home! Learn from what I said." Mr. Bludworth said as Michael walked towards the door. "Oh kids, I'll see you soon!" Mr. Bludworth said.  
  
That's it for now. Oh, for all the people who like this story. Put me on your author's alert list so you can know when this story is up. Right now I have to attend a funeral. My sister had a friend who was crushed by a car last night. Today (5/28/04) was his graduation day. I feel awful for this kid. I'll try to update later. This is chapter 4. Expect somewhere around 8. 


	5. End the list

Michael drove down the road and decided to call the others from his cell phone. Chris was on the floor and the sound of the phone ringing awoke him. He tried to crawl towards the phone and the glass cut open his hands. The phone kept ringing and Chris tried to yell for help. He was constantly being cut while trying to move. When he got his chest off the ground, his hands slipped on the Sun drop and he fell again. "Please leave a message... Is anybody there? I hope you guys didn't leave to go any place. Me and Jenny are 20 minutes away from you guys." The answering machine said. Chris looked around and he was screwed. He kept crawling and ended up tracking blood all over the floor. Michael held the cell phone to his ear and hung it up just a split second before Chris picked up the phone. Jenny was worried and Michael high tailed the vehicle. They were going at 80 MPH down the road, not caring about what happened.  
  
Mr. Dawkins and Jimmy pulled into the Grocery Store. Jimmy looked around and the fair was going on inside. The sign had pictures of knives and fireworks. A dark thought went through Jimmy's mind. "Screw that, I'm not going in there!" Jimmy said. "You're not going to be killed. Just don't try to do anything stupid..." Mr. Dawkins said. Jimmy walked along and a tire truck passed him. He went on ahead and the truck stopped. The back flew open and a bunch of hubcaps rolled out. Jimmy fell and screamed. The truck driver came out and picked them up. "Shit! Are you ok kid? I'm sorry, this truck just falling apart." The truck driver said. Jimmy went inside and didn't bother to reply. Mr. Dawkins talked to the truck driver and they went inside. While they shopped around, Michael and Jenny pulled into the apartment. Chris was on the ground and he saw them in the corner of his eye. Michael opened the door and helped Chris up. He couldn't barely move and the drove him to the hospital.  
  
Jimmy walked around and Mr. Dawkins told him to get some candles. They split up and Jimmy looked around. "Excuse me miss, do you know where some candles are?" Jimmy asked. "Through the fire work section." The lady said. Jimmy walked to it and saw all the deadly fire works. He ran through the isle and grabbed some candles. While walking back, he was about to sprint. The lights above him blew up and shot sparks down on the fireworks. They lit and Jimmy hit the ground. He was there for a few seconds and the clerk put out the fireworks. "Christ..." Jimmy said. He walked towards Mr. Dawkins and Chris was at the hospital. Chris could barely speak. "Chris, where's Jimmy?" Michael asked. "The... The... Grocery store..." Chris said. He could barely do anything and Michael got up.  
  
"Jenny, stay here with him. I have to find Jimmy before death gets him!" Michael said. He took the keys and got into the car. Jimmy and Mr. Dawkins paid for all the stuff. They walked outside of the store and Jimmy saw Michael speeding towards the store. He walked into the street and the tire truck drove towards him. The truck driver swerved to the right and Mr. Dawkins hit the ground. The truck hit another car and caused a spark in the fuel tank. The trunk opened and the truck blew up. All the axels shot at Jimmy and he fell apart. His guts rolled out and Michael got out of the car. "HOLY SHIT! WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE RIGHT NOW!" the cop yelled. The axels hit the vending machines and each one was as sharp as a blade. Jimmy's butchered body was all over the pavement and Mr. Dawkins held his mouth. "Oh my god..." Mr. Dawkins said.  
Michael was shocked and he couldn't believe that Jimmy was already dead. The police showed up with the FBI. "Michael Ann, you're under arrest for the murder of Karl Self." The agent said. "WHAT?" Michael yelled. They held him down and cuffed him. Mr. Dawkins was scared and he made the smart decision by going home. Jenny came home and heard the news. "If Michael's in jail, we cant defeat death without knowing who's next." Jenny said. Mr. Dawkins was having a migraine and he took some pills. Michael was being driven down the road and the agents were taking on cell phones. He flipped the handcuffs in front of him and undid his seat belt. While going down the road, a truck was ready to turn off. The FBI car kept going and the truck hit them. The agents were thrown around and the door became loose. Michael jumped out and the FBI car went off the edge of the mountain. It hit the ground and blew up. Michael ran away and removed the handcuffs. He was a few miles away from the town. Jenny walked around and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jenny asked. "JENNY! It's me!!! I escaped and I need your help. The FBI agents went off the edge of a cliff and I want you to meet me at Pike Creek lodge in one hour. I really need your help." Michael said. She told him the news of how Chris was doing and hung up the phone. Mr. Dawkins got in the car with her and they drove to where Mike was. Chris was in the hospital and his TV turned into static. From listening to it, a strange dark voice was talking in it. He couldn't understand it. The voice was like listening to a dog try to talk. It sounded like growling and Chris was scared. "Daw- flesh- kins." The voice said. Chris turned off the TV and he was freaking out. Jenny drove down the road and Michael saw them coming around. They were a few minutes away and he saw his reflection in the water. Death's shadow went over it and he shrieked. Jenny went through the underpass and Mr. Dawkins looked up. A pole shot out from the under pass and whacked him in the head. He was still alive Jenny lost control of the wheel. Michael saw it and they went too close to the side of the mountain. The pole hit the side and it bent. The edge that was sticking in Mr. Dawkins head shot out through front and his brains hit the windshield. He now had a gaping hole in his head.  
  
The car door blew open and Mr. Dawkins' head slid across the mountainside. He rolled under the car and a tire popped. Jenny was losing control and she hit a tree. She was stuck inside the car with no way out. The car caught on fire and it was seconds away from exploding. Michael ran up to the car and busted the window with a pipe that was on the ground. She couldn't move and he tried to squeeze her in through the window. While tugging, her leg was caught in the seat belt. He was being cut open while trying to remove it and Jenny was free. They jumped for safety and the car blew up. "Are you ok?" Michael asked. "Yes! You saved me!!!" Jenny cried as she hugged him. Michael got up and he thought for a second. "I intervened when you were supposed to die. The theater, I intervened and pulled everybody out. Brian didn't leave and death went to him and failed to get you guys. He started over and I intervened for you. He's going for Chris. We need to help him!" Michael said. They ran as fast as they could. Chris sat in his hospital bed and an ether tank fell over. It started spraying out the flammable gas and Chris struggled to get out of the bed...  
  
Yes, this is the final part before it all ends. Just make sure to read Chapter 6 and find out how it ends. Will they defeat the design or will Death get them all? Or how will Life help in this? 


	6. The Angel of Death

The gas was pouring out and Chris looked at the TV. "And now, we bring you back to our movie, Return to 1428 ELM." The TV said. Chris watched a cop get his fingers slashed off and Chris tried to get out. Chris started to roll left and right and he ripped out his IV bag. The gas was close and the TV was on the edge of the shelf. He hit the floor and walked as fast as possible towards the door. He continued to walk and Michael was just half a mile away from the hospital. Jenny and Mike stole a bike and were going through the streets. They were 3 blocks down and two cars drove towards them. One whip lashed the front of the bike and Michael hit the ground with Jenny. A car drove towards him and Jenny rolled to the side with him. They got out of the road and Michael hit the ground. "Michael, look! It's the hospital!" Jenny exclaimed. Michael got up and started running. "Were not too late then!" Michael said. They ran towards the hospital and Chris saw an elevator. Next to it was the stairs and hit walked towards them. The TV fell and caused an explosion. A glass shard shot through Chris' leg and he fell. Behind him, water poured all over the floor and Death's shadow shot across it. Chris limped down the stairs and tracked a trail of blood.  
  
Michael and Jenny was less than a minute away and the hospital was trailing smoke. Chris was on the second floor and a glass bottle hit the ground. The shards were near his foot and he walked towards the edge. One stabbed his foot and he was losing a lot of blood. He crawled towards the elevator and hit the button. The elevator was coming down and the door opened. The elevator wasn't there and the cable snapped. It shot at Chris and cut his front side open. Blood shot out and his guts rolled onto the floor. He tried to keep them in and an ether tank hit the ground. A light popped and continued to shoot sparks at the ground. Michael and Jenny busted through the security and Jenny jumped over the counter. She hit the button to open the door and they went up to the second floor. Chris saw them and Michael looked behind him. The gas was near the sparks and Michael saw the explosion. They hit the ground and Chris blown away. Michael hit the wall and couldn't get up. Jenny helped him up and Michael lost conscious. "We need to get this man into therapy!!!" the nurse yelled. They carried Michael away and he couldn't see the ceiling. He passed out and heard Jenny's echoing voice... He knew now that the fall nearly killed him.  
  
11 Months later...  
  
The doctors walked around the high security room and Michael looked around. "Am I alive?" Michael asked. "He's awake!" the doctor yelled. The nurses ran in and checked on him. Michael was alive and he couldn't move. They put him into therapy and Jenny walked into the room. "Michael! We almost thought you were never going to wake up!" Jenny said. "Did we beat death?" Michael asked. She smiled and held dup a baby. "Since Chris was the last to go, I decided to name the baby after him." Jenny said. Michael was surprised to know he was a father and now he was happy that death was gone. He tried to sit up and they looked outside. The sun just rose up and they had some spare change. They went to a theater and saw the end of 'The Angel of Death'. Michael watched it in his wheel chair and the whole cast dropped to the stage. It ended and Michael held Chris in his arms. Jenny pushed the wheel chair and they walked out of the theater, not looking back at what was the accident nearly a year ago... 


End file.
